Kyoka, the Latex Villianess
by Slayer40k
Summary: Earphone Jack, now an adult, full hero, gets kidnapped and brainwashed by the League of Villains into joining their ranks. With a new evil mindset and gifted a new quirk to enslave others, Kyoka's first evil deed is to go after the girl who never noticed her and her feelings.


With the Pro-Heroes launching an assault on the League of Villains, Kyoka was trilled to be brought on as support with her sonar abilities, thanks to her quirk. But sadly for them all, the League knew they were coming and ambushed them, including Kyoka's group who stayed far from the mission. Before she knew they were under attacked, everything was black as she was taken.

"Wakey wakey cutie hehehe!" Kyoka heard an obnoxious, singsong girl's voice, waking her up. Her eyes fluttered open, as she was staring at the sadistic face of Himiko Toga, but there was worse things. She had a massive pain in her neck, feeling like it had been stabbed but she was also completely naked, being strapped down and her earlobes being stretched out, feeling her jacks submerged in a warm, thick substance. She tried to retract them, but felt a blade cutting into her skin.

"I wouldn't do that if I was you. I would love to see your yummy blood but I don't want to ruin your pretty face!" Himiko mocked her, rubbing her face as her other hand slowly ran down her naked body. "Hehe I took the liberty in undressing you, such cute underwear for a girl who dresses like a punk." The villainess cackled.

"What do you want with me? The Hero association will know I'm gone and find me!" Kyoka shouted as the restraints wouldn't budge without her eyephone jacks.

"In which time we will be gone!" Kyoka heard a terrifying, deep, unearthly male voice coming from behind her as it must have been their leader she heard so much about.

"Hehehe, Mister. All for One has some special plans for you. He's got a special quirk he wants to gift you," Himiko giggled in awe as she stepped back, wanting to witness this beautiful transformation they had in store. "And with the injection I gave you, you'll be as loyal and evil as a Nomu, but way more prettier teeheeheee!" Himiko licked her lips as Kyoka felt the hand on the villainous All for One, grasping her head.

"NO! I won't be! Used…AWWWWWWW!" Kyoka screamed in agony as she felt All for One's quirk activate, invading Kyoka's body in injecting a new, sinister quirk into her body. As they was being done, the concoction injected into her begun to kick in, rushing into her brain and breaking down her freewill and morality. All of her hero believes were poisoned and twisted to the ideals of a villain, turning her selfish and wanting nothing more but to spread chaos into this good filled world.

As her brain was getting fried and tainted by the villain's clutches, Kyoka was aware enough to feel what her jacks were dipped into. The liquid, warming sensation begun to get sucked in by her jacks, spreading over her stretched earlobes, going as far to start spread on her face and body. The substance felt like it was bonding to her body, forming a second skin, as Kyoka no longer felt the pain of the quirk injection, nor the fear at being at the villain's mercy.

The rubbery substance brought with it a new wave of power and satisfaction for the heroine. She felt more powerful as she felt shiny, purple spread across her naked body, as if it was morphing it into a perfect figure. The new rush of power with her new evil mindset, made the young woman begin to laugh and cackle, feeling like she had been reborn, barely remembering being a Pro-Hero, nor any traces of being a good girl. She was bad now and she liked it.

As All for One finished the quirk transfer, Kyoka's jack's begun to finish draining the two tanks of the fluid it was draining and with it, Kyoka laughed and she broke free from her restraints, standing taller with her body completely covered into the shiny, purple latex that was now a part of her. The latex quirk combined with her Earphone Jacks, now made her the perfect new weapon for the league in their fight against the Hero association. And as for the new villainess Kyoka, she had the perfect person in mind to test out her new quirk and look.

After the failed assault on the League of Villains, all of Kyoka's former classmates searched aimlessly for an trace of her after the villain's ambush. They were all concerned for her safety, with one girl's concern trumping all the others. Momo Yaoyorozu returned home depressed, having been Kyoka's closest friend and felt so helpless and that she let her friend down by not being there for her.

She went into her bedroom and begun to strip out of her Hero costume, knowing she had to be brave and stay optimistic that she was alive and well. But as Momo was narrow-mindedly getting changed, she was unaware of the intruder in her room, having just pulled down her panties when she heard a creepy cackle, and something drop down from the ceiling.

"Argh! Who are you?" The dark-haired heroine questioned, creating a pole as she readied for a fight, while also covering her well-endowed breasts from the scary intruder. They were a humanoid shape, like a walking feminine mannequin, with their entire body looking like it was made from purple latex, but it had a familiar laugh coming from it.

"Are those tears I see? I'm flattered Momo hehehe," The creature cackled, as the latex begun to part from their face down to their torso, revealing the naked, revealing body of her friend Kyoka, as Momo was relieved but horrified.

"Kyoka! Your! Ummmm safe?" Momo questioned conflicted as she was so happy to see Kyoka alive, yet their appearance was far from normal.

"I'm more than safe, and thanks to the league of villains and Master All for One, I will never be in danger ever again hehehehe," Kyoka laughed as she licked her lips, her eyes drinking in the full sight of the naked Momo who couldn't even recognise her best friend.

"M….Master? What did they do to you? Kyoka this isn't you!" Momo pleaded to her, trying to reach the real Kyoka, but the new villainess only mocked her.

"What? The shy, closeted edgy girl trying to fit in and get noticed by the hottest girl in class? HA! I'm no longer that stupid girl anymore. I'm stronger, sexier and dangerous! I'm a villain now. And the first lesson of being a villain, is to take what you want no matter what others say or do!" Kyoka hissed, resembling more of a monster than human anymore with her latex body.

"Ky….Kyoka….." Momo blushed and trembled from the rush of information and the twisted version of her friend as Kyoka's latex covered jacks begun to grow and snap like whips.

"There's no point trying to say anything to reach me Momo. I knew you'd never love me back. But once I make you a part of me, you'll love me. And then we'll be inseparable…forever!" Kyoka shouted as her eyephone jacks shot at Momo like darts. She managed to deflect them back, but one coiled around behind her, plugging itself painfully into the back of her neck, immobilizing her. The other one stabbed Momo in her massive breast, as latex begun to spew out, beginning to cover her body.

"Kyo….ka…" Momo breathed and begged as she dropped to her knees immobilized as her friend loomed over her, turning her body into latex.

"That's right, just relax. It'll all be over soon. The latex is going to look so good on your body. I know you'll only be the first of many drones I'm going to make, but I promise you, you'll always be my favourite," Kyoka smiled sadistically, looking into the tearing eyes of Momo as she leaned down and kissed her lips, feeling their soft touch for the first and last time as in moments, the latex completely ensnared Momo's body, covering her from head to toe in it's shiny red content.

The purple villainess chuckled proudly as her former crush picked up their now red latex body and saluted their Mistress as Kyoka was going to have fun hunting down her former classmates.


End file.
